


Always On My Way

by glitterandtears6



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Angst, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dan Howell, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Dan Howell, Sad Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: Phil is always ready to pick Dan up at his house late at night. He can't bear to see Dan so sad.





	1. Chapter 1

It was 1 a.m, and once again, Dan was curled up under his covers, crying. There was only one person that he could even talk to right now. He tapped Phil’s name from his favorites lists.

“Dan?”

“Hey. Did I wake you?”

Phil noticed the weak tone in Dan’s voice. “No. What’s up?”

Dan sighed. “Family shit.”

“Sleepover?” Phil asked, a question he asked at least once a week.

“That okay?”

Phil smiled sadly. “Yeah. Need a ride?”

“Is that annoying for you?”

“I’m on my way.”

Ten minutes later, Dan saw the familiar headlights of Phil’s car on the side of the road. He stood and climbed out of his open window, closing it behind him. For Dan, sneaking out to get in Phil’s car was second nature. Ashamed at the thought, he opened the passenger door and got in.

“I’m sorry.”

Phil shook his head. “I’m sorry you’re going through this. Want to talk about it?”

Dan sighed. “Not tonight. You don’t need me sobbing in your apartment.”

“I don’t mind.” 

“Well, I don’t think I can handle it.” 

Phil nodded and put his hand on Dan’s. The two of them had a very close platonic relationship, and doing the occasional “couple” thing wasn’t unusual. 

The rest of the drive back to Phil’s apartment, the pair held hands in heavy silence. Once they were there, Phil spoke. “I’m worried about you.”

Dan tilted his head.

“I don’t want you to get yourself hurt. Are you sure your parents aren’t checking on you at night?”

Dan nodded and swiped away a tear.

Phil hugged him across the console. “I’m sorry.”

In Phil’s apartment, there was one bed and a couch. Sometimes, Dan would sleep on the couch, but it was far more comfortable to share the bed. “My bed?” Phil asked, as if reading Dan’s mind.

“That alright?” Dan’s voice came out far sadder than he expected.

“Of course.” Phil smiled somberly.

A few minutes later, the pair were lying in Phil’s bed. Phil had his phone plugged in on the bedside table, and Dan was leaning over to plug his in on the floor. When he turned back around, Phil’s face was inches from his.

“Do you want to move in with me?” Phil mumbled sleepily.

Dan made a choked sound. “I think you’re really tired. Let’s go to sleep.”

Phil leaned his head on Dan’s chest. “No. I just really want you to be safe and happy. Whatever you say, I know you’re not.”

“I- Phil.” Dan was starting to cry. “I’m fine. Please, don’t worry about me, okay? It’s gonna be alright.” He didn’t sound at all convincing.

Phil sat up and stared down at Dan. A tear rolled down his face, leaving Dan puzzled. Did Phil really care that much? Suddenly, the older man was leaning downwards, his eyes drifting shut, and he kissed Dan. Dan returned the kiss and placed his hands softly on the back of Phil’s neck. 

“Please.” Phil looked more serious than Dan had ever seen him. “I can’t lose you.”

Dan sniffled. “Alright, fine.” He smiled through tears.

Phil lowered himself back down, pressing a kiss on Dan’s nose before curling into him. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I- wow. I love you, too,” replied Dan. He barely ever heard those words. He wrapped his arms around Phil and closed his eyes, letting himself drift off after a long evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil discuss their future over breakfast.

The next morning, Dan awoke to Phil’s hand on his.  
“I made breakfast.” His voice was low and heavy, having woken up not too long ago.   
Dan smiled and wrapped his hand around Phil’s. Together, they walked to the kitchen, sitting down at Phil’s tiny “dining room” table.  
“Erm, so, are you really moving in?”  
Dan looked up from his scrambled eggs. “Well, it kind of seems like it.”  
“You don’t have to.” Phil swallowed his eggs. “I want you to, but no pressure or anything.”  
Dan bit his lip. “I think I’d really like to.”  
Phil smiled. “It’s a really tiny apartment, so sorry about that. I s’pose we could try to squeeze in another bed, or maybe replace this one with two twin-”  
“Can we share?”  
Phil blushed and nodded. “Yeah, of course. Only if you want.”  
“Sounds perfect.” Dan smiled shyly.  
“So, what do you have? I mean, are you going to go back home and get the rest of your stuff, or do you have enough in your bag?”  
Dan sighed. “I have… maybe three outfits, but I can’t go back there. I’m eighteen, it’s not like they can force me to live there anymore, but if I go back, who knows what’ll happen? I…” he looked up in thought, trying to suppress tears. “I’ll get a job and buy some stuff. Don’t worry about me, okay? It’s enough that you’ve let me live here.”  
Phil listened contently to Dan’s rambling from across the table. Once he stopped talking, Phil sighed. He began to reply with some generic reassurance, but changed his mind. Instead, he leaned forward and pecked Dan on the lips.   
“Well, if I could, maybe, be your boyfriend, it would be perfectly normal for me to care for you.” He squinted with nervousness, hoping he hadn’t gone too far.  
Dan’s eyes widened. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally landing on the right words. “I’d love to be your boyfriend, Phil.”   
Phil smiled and cupped Dan’s cheek.  
“But,” he paused when Phil’s look turned concerned. “I can’t make you worry about me. You’ve already done so, so much. I don’t want you to be my boyfriend just as an excuse to spend money on me. First of all, I’d rather be for real, and second, I don’t want you to waste money on me.”  
Phil chuckled. “Of course we’re for real, Dan. I wouldn’t ask you to move in with me and be my boyfriend just for some… excuse. I-” he looked at Dan’s hand, which now held his. “I love you. A lot. I want to spend my money on you. I want to spend my everything on you. Please, please let me help you.”  
Dan was half-laughing, half-crying. “That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s said to me in my entire life. Phil Lester, you are truly something else.” He leaned forward and gave Phil a proper kiss, pressing his tongue slightly into his mouth.  
Phil hummed joyfully. “And to clear the air, I don’t just want to spend my money on you, Dan. I want to spend my life with you.”  
Dan made a small noise. He wiped at his tears. “Me, too.”


End file.
